


Tougher Than She Thought

by WritingIsSpeaking



Series: Bar AU [6]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsSpeaking/pseuds/WritingIsSpeaking
Summary: Despite multiple attempts to try and forget about Viney, Emira can't seem to ignore (or avoid) the charming veterinarian.
Relationships: Background Amity Blight/Luz Noceda - Relationship, Emira Blight/Viney
Series: Bar AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053590
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	Tougher Than She Thought

**Author's Note:**

> All the works in this series have been rated T mostly for language, but this one does have sexual references, so if that's not your cup of tea, you've been warned. Otherwise, please enjoy!

“So when I suggested you start considering pursuing a serious relationship, I did not mean with the next person who walked through the door.” Amity snickers, smugly placing some popcorn in her mouth.

Emira whips her head from the big screen over to her sister sitting next to her. “Who told you?” She hisses with venom.

Amity cackles loudly, the sound causing a few moviegoers to turn their heads in their direction. Both Blights smile sheepishly before Amity whispers her response.

“No one, you’re just painfully obvious. Oh, and Viney shared with Luz, who in turn told me, about your first meeting,” She grabs more popcorn from the giant bucket. “Real smooth, sis.”

Emira growls as her face heats up. “You think I _wanted_ this? I’m her boss, Amity! This is just an HR disaster waiting to happen.”

Amity raises an eyebrow. “Do you even _have_ a human resources department?”

“Not the point.” Emira seethes.

Amity laughs. “Oh, this is delicious. You’ve got it bad.”

Emira sticks her hand in the bucket and snatches a handful of the buttery snack. “This is payback, isn’t it?”

Amity simply hums in affirmation. The two siblings are having a Girls Night Out with Luz and Willow. The four like to get together at least twice a month and just hang out casually. No bar, no work, just four friends out for a good time.

Luz appears from behind the small wall, carrying a giant soft drink, and starts to climb the steps to where the two are. When she gets to their aisle, Emira pushes herself up using the two arm rests and glares at her future sister-in-law.

“Traitor!” She yells.

Luz blinks owlishly. “Did you want popcorn, too?”

Amity stifles her laughter with her hand. Luz looks between the two women in confusion. “Seriously, I’m gonna need some context here.”

Emira points an accusing finger at Luz. “How dare you tell her about my first meeting with Viney. Where’s the loyalty? I am your boss.” She pokes the finger into Luz’s chest.

Luz laughs and lightly slaps the hand away. “Yeah, and she’s my fiancée. I should not have to explain which one trumps the other.”

Willow appears next to Luz and looks at all three in bewilderment. “Why are you two just standing in the aisle?”

“Em’s chewing out Luz for telling me about the Viney Incident.” Amity explains calmly.

“Oh, is that all? It wasn’t that bad.” Willow tries to assure.

Emira’s mouth drops in shock while Luz inches past her to take her seat next to Amity. “Et tu, Willow? Does everyone know what a sucker I am?” She shouts, throwing her arms up.

All eyes in the cinema are definitely staring now. Emira shrinks and sits back down, hiding her face in her hands.

“This is it, this is how I die.” She mutters.

“Wow, you Blights are dramatic.” Willow says as she takes her seat on the other side of Emira.

“Hey!” Amity protests.

Willow ignores her and places a hand on Emira’s back. “Come on, Em, perk up. I’ve never seen you like this before. If I’m being honest, it’s kinda unsettling.”

“That’s because I’ve never been in this situation before.” She grumbles into her hands. She looks up and hushes in a low volume to Willow. “Usually, if I feel an attraction towards someone, I just have a good night with them and then I’m good.”

“So, you’re just sexually frustrated? Easy fix.” Luz suggests.

Her eyes narrow. “You think I haven’t tried that, Noceda? I’ve been with four different people this month alone. It’s not helping.”

Luz lets out a long whistle. “Yeah, that’s a lot of sex.”

“Luz!” Amity admonishes.

“What? Oh, come on, we’re all adults here.” Luz gestures around the theater.

Once they had all sat down and started whispering, the other patrons thankfully ignored them. The lights dim as the trailers start to play. All four refocus their attention to the screen.

Luz leans forward and whispers one last sentence. “This conversation is not over, Em.”

* * *

The four sit around a small table at their favorite frozen yogurt parlor. The first ten minutes consist of discussion about the movie they just saw before Luz keeps her promise and steers the conversation back to Emira.

“So, why exactly have you not asked out Viney?”

Emira sucks on her tiny plastic spoon before responding. “Luz, I’m the boss. How do you not understand this?”

Luz shrugs. “I don’t see the problem. It’s not like you work for a huge corporation with strict no dating policies.”

Emira grunts in frustration. “I know that. But, try and see it from her point of view. I don’t wanna look like I’m taking advantage of her.” She scoops another bite before continuing. “And besides, let’s say I did and she miraculously said yes. If we break up, I lose a great employee and your friend loses her job. Nobody wants that.”

“But what if it ends up being the greatest relationship you’ve ever had?”

Emira raises an eyebrow. “Look me in the eye and tell me you can promise me that.”

Luz goes to speak, but then hesitates as Emira stares her down. She can’t maintain eye contact and sighs in defeat.

Emira sighs as well, hers sounding more dejected. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

The table falls into silence, the women not sure what to say to cheer up their older friend. Their eyes dart around from each other, before Luz catches sight of something behind Emira. She raises her hand and smiles wide.

“Viney! Over here!”

Emira curses under her breath, sending the fates a figurative middle finger as she turns in her seat. Sure enough, there’s Viney walking over towards them holding bags filled with groceries. A tall man she’s never met follows beside her, and next to him, a chocolate lab wearing a service dog vest.

When they approach the table, Luz shoots up from her seat and wraps the brown-haired man in a tight hug. “Jerbo! I thought that was you. It’s so good to see you!”

Jerbo chuckles and pats Luz’s back, his arms trapped at his sides. “It’s good to see you too, Luz. Now please, you’re crushing my spine.”

The Latina releases him, immediately leaning down with her hands on her knees to the lab. “Barkus! How’s my good boy been? Who’s a good boy?” She gushes, her voice transitioning to babytalk mode.

Barkus wags his tail so fast that his butt begins to wiggle. He obediently remains at Jerbo’s side, but looks up to him and releases a barely audible whine with pleading eyes. Jerbo laughs and goes to unbuckle the two clasps holding the harness on. As soon as it’s off, Barkus runs over to Luz, who in turn gets down on her knees to hug the pup. She starts to scratch the dog and coos happy gibberish to the excited lab.

Viney smiles down at the scene and then gestures to Jerbo while addressing the table. “Guys, this is Jerbo. He went to the same college as Luz and me. Jerbo, this is Luz’s fiancée: Amity, my boss: Emira, and Willow.” She points to each respective woman around the table.

A chorus of greetings follow. Luz laughs as Barkus licks her face and Jerbo gives a short whistle, the lab immediately coming to his side. He pats the dog on his head and then reattaches the harness.

“Pleased to meet everyone. I heard about the engagement, but never got the chance to send my congrats.”

“Thanks!” Luz beams as she sits back down in her seat. She goes to give Amity a kiss on the cheek but Amity stops her with a hand. Luz whimpers.

“I love you, but not until you’re clean of dog slobber.”

“Ugh, fine.” Luz mutters before going back to her frozen yogurt, pouting.

Viney laughs at the interaction. “You two are adorable.” She looks up at Jerbo. “Anyways, I was just helping Jerbo with some of his chores, whatcha guys up to?”

“Girls Night.” Willow answers. “We all get together about every other week to see a movie and then go out for froyo.”

“Sounds fun. Edric and Gus having their own Guys Night I assume?”

“You know it.” Luz chirps.

“Wait, I’m confused.” Jerbo pipes up. All eyes look up quizzically. “Vi told me that Ed and Em run the bar, if you’re all here and Ed’s off...who’s tending the bar?”

Emira giggles. “We do have another team. It’s not just the four of us, seven days a week.”

Jerbo laughs awkwardly and rubs his neck. “Riiight, that...that makes sense.”

“By the way, what are you doing in town? I thought you lived hours from here.” Luz asks with a spoonful of yogurt in her mouth.

Jerbo smacks his forehead with the palm of his hand. “Ah right. Everything happened so fast I didn’t get a chance to message you. My job transferred me here. I was actually gonna stop by your place to surprise you later this week.”

Luz’s face brightens. “That’s awesome! We should totally get together soon! Oh, we can help you move in!”

“ _We_?” Three voices echo in objection.

* * *

Since starting this bar, Emira knows all the tricks of the trade, including how to earn big money in tips. This, of course, means lots of flirting and tight fitting clothing. It was just part of the job.

Luz was the only exception she had ever come across. The girl’s charismatic charm naturally drew people to her and if she ever started flirting, she did so unintentionally. It was definitely an obstacle Amity had to overcome when they first started dating, but as expected, they weathered through that storm pretty early on. Viney emanated the same charm, but she was a better flirt than Luz.

Much better.

Emira was currently wiping down some glasses as she watched Viney reject yet another come on from a customer. The man was clearly drunk and Emira knew she had cut him off about ten minutes ago.

“Aw, come on. If I can’t get another drink, how about something else?” He tries to waggle his eyebrows, but fails due to the alcohol.

Viney’s face immediately turns into a frown. “This is not that kind of establishment.” Her voice switches to what is clearly a fake customer service tone. “How about I get you some more wings?”

He huffs. “Aw, alright, sweetie. If you say so.”

Viney turns and as soon as her face is out of his view, she sends a disgusted look towards Emira. The bar owner chuckles and stops Viney with a hand on her shoulder as she passes by.

“You good?” She asks softly, her eyes concerned.

Viney waves it off and scoffs. “I’m fine. Creeps like him just need sobering up. Once full, they lose all that confidence.”

Emira nods in understanding. “True, but believe me, some creeps can be unpredictable. Just, holler if you start to feel uncomfortable.”

Viney winks and gives a two finger salute. “You got it, boss.”

Emira blushes and immediately removes her hand, her focus intensifying on cleaning the glass. Viney tilts her head in confusion, but then heads to the back into the kitchen. Once out of sight, Emira shakes her head clear.

“Get it together, Blight.” She mutters under her breath as she grabs another cup.

Viney comes through the door, holding a plate of chicken wings. She goes to place them in front of the drunken man. “Here you go, champ. Eat up.”

“Sure I can’t interest in you in a night out on the town?” He slurs.

“Like I said before, thanks, but no thanks.” Viney replies firmly.

They have a staredown. Emira watches the scene intensely, ready to step in should the situation call for it. The standoff begins to last longer than she’s comfortable with and she moves to intervene. She takes only a few steps before the man breaks eye contact and shrugs.

“Your loss.”

He begins to dig in and Emira can feel the tension in the air diffuse. She puts down the glass and closes her eyes, letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

Viney snickers next to her. “Worried?”

Emira jumps, her other hand going up to heart. “Damn it, woman.”

Viney smiles sheepishly. “My bad. You spook easily, don’t you?”

Emira shoves her good naturally. “Did you ever think _you_ just walk too quietly? Seriously, we should get you a bell. ”

Viney snorts. “Like a bell would help in this joint.” She spreads her arms out to gesture around the loud bar. “Anyways, thanks again for offering to help Jerbo unpack next week.”

Emira scoffs lightly, but smiles. “You say that as if I had a say in the matter.”

“Nah, I know that if you didn’t really want to help you would’ve spoken up.”

The Blight raises a challenging eyebrow. “What makes you think you know me so well? You’ve been here for only two months.”

Viney cackles, throwing her head back. “Oh, I can read you like a book, Em. Don’t forget, I study animal behavior.”

“Prove it.” She dares, despite her brain knowing this was a bad idea.

Viney crosses her arms and sends her a pointed look. “Alright, I will.”

She continues to scrutinize her boss, her face deep in thought. Emira becomes uncomfortable with the gaze and flickers her eyes around. Viney snaps her fingers when she has the answer, bringing the wandering eyes back to her. She taps a finger against her forearm.

“You try to put up a strong front with humor and flirting, but in truth are very caring towards your closest friends and family. You’re very protective, undoubtedly brought on by not only being an older sister, but also the more mature one between you and Edric, don’t tell him I said that,” Emira snorts. “And you try to hide it, but were secretly very worried about me dealing with Mr. Suave over there.” She jerks her thumb behind her, rolling her eyes.

Emira chuckles lightly. “Fine, you got me. But that’s only because I’ve been in this business long enough to sense tension and know when something is about to go down.”

“And I respect that, but you don’t have to worry about me. You may have been doing this longer than I have, but I can sense tension just as well as you...better even.” Her tone makes it very clear that she is not just referring to the drunken patron.

Emira flushes and clears her throat. “Noted. That staring contest really worked on him. He backed off impressively fast.”

Viney smirks at the compliment. “Sometimes you just gotta show them who the alpha is. When it comes down to it, we’re all animals.”

She smiles confidently and then turns to walk away to help another customer. Emira stares at her retreating form, her mouth dangling open like a cod fish.

“I am so screwed.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are some things that are a known universal fact:  
> 1) The sun rises in the east  
> 2) The Earth is round  
> 3) Blights can not be subtle
> 
> I know that Barcus' name in the show is spelled with a "c", but since I made him a full-on dog in this universe, I decided to spell it with a "k".


End file.
